


Shiro Eats Ass

by behindtheimpala



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Daddy Kink, Drabble, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 22:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10773771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/behindtheimpala/pseuds/behindtheimpala
Summary: A Request from my Tumblr blog @trashkingtsukishima"I am literally 100000% always up for some Shance daddykink (with some Shiro rimming Lance if you're feeling up for it). You're awesome and I love your work!"





	Shiro Eats Ass

“Daddy.” Lance let out a sigh, wanting to let out a dominating voice but it sounded more like he was begging. “Daddy, want it inside.” Lance said, now finding a little bit of domineering tone, yet Shiro looked down at him and thought it was the cutest thing ever.

“You told Daddy to do whatever I want today. Are you going to be a good boy?” He whispered, moving his three fingers inside Lance slowly, making Lance let out a keen and arch his back. “It feels weird.” Lance whispered, looking away.

Shiro looked down. “In what way, little prince?” Shiro whispered, rubbing Lance’s tummy. “Makes me want you inside so bad, Daddy, when you finger so long.” He whispered. “I feel like I’m turning into a girl.” He whispered softly.

Shiro looked down at his boy and let out a soft chuckle. “You’ll always be my pretty boy sharpshooter.” Shiro said, moving his hips up so that Lance was practically upside down. He used his free hands to support his back as he leaned down and started lapping at Lances hole.

“Pretty boy with a pretty hole.” Shiro said softly. Lance whined. “Want Daddy.” He resumed begging.

Shiro stayed silent for a moment, watching Lances reaction as he started to dip his tongue inside the loosened rim to the soft interior.

“Do you like it when Daddy licks you right here?” Shiro whispered.

Lance couldn’t deny it, and nodded quickly. “Feels so good, Daddy.” He panted.

Shiro smirked. “Now for the fun part.” He said, sliding his fingers into Lance one last time and Lance let out a loud moan. As Shiro laid Lances hips back against the bed, he smirked even wider.

“Did my little baby boy cum?” He whispered, looking down. His tummy didn’t have any cum on it but Lance’s cock was softening and he was twitching a bit.

“Good boy, cumming just from your ass.” Shiro said lovelingly to the smaller male. “You’re going to cum a few more times for Daddy before we’re done though.” Shiro explained with a chuckle, loving Lances whimper of pleasure.

The whimper turned into a gasp when Shiro slid into him, not sliding all the way out for the final time until they were both collapsing on the bed to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Any kudos or comments are greatly appreciated!!


End file.
